


A sad corner of free-to-use lyrics

by Sicklefang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Free to use, Gen, Heartbreak, In my defense I never said the lyrics would be GOOD, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poetry, Sadness, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, and chapters will get updated but I'll put that in the description once it happens, and rhyming stuff really badly but having fun along the way, and the major chara death is just sad "welp guess you're gone forever"-lyrics, it's mainly me being edgy tbh, so if you wanna you can just pretend the other person moved to Antarctica or something I guess, you do you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicklefang/pseuds/Sicklefang
Summary: Aka, hi there, I write mediocre lyrics sometimes, when I'm feeling things. Which, turns out, happens relatively often.But I don't create songs, so this is me handing over all of my lyrical prowess for the usage of anyone....Or in plainer text: Here be lyrics - that everyone can use for whatever. Make an actual song with them, do poetry, use them as vague inspiration, copy them as they are, earn money, whatever. It's your choice, just thought I may as well do something with these things, even if it's only to offer them up for others to use, y'know?





	1. Random tiny song-snippets

**Author's Note:**

> To the greatest extent permitted by, but not in contravention of, applicable law, I hereby overtly, fully, permanently, irrevocably and unconditionally waive, abandon, and surrender all of my Copyright and Related Rights and associated claims and causes of action, whether now known or unknown (including existing as well as future claims and causes of action), in the Work "A sad corner of free-to-use lyrics" (i) in all territories worldwide, (ii) for the maximum duration provided by applicable law or treaty (including future time extensions), (iii) in any current or future medium and for any number of copies, and (iv) for any purpose whatsoever, including without limitation commercial, advertising or promotional purposes (the “Waiver”). I make the Waiver for the benefit of each member of the public at large and to the detriment of my heirs and successors, fully intending that such Waiver shall not be subject to revocation, rescission, cancellation, termination, or any other legal or equitable action to disrupt the quiet enjoyment of the Work by the public as contemplated by my express Statement of Purpose.  
> -official CC0 text
> 
> In other words: The work "A sad corner of free-to-use lyrics" has been released into the public domain, for an infinite duration, by the creator, Sicklefang, on the 25th of June, 2020.

I'm sorry, I apologize  
It's never quite the same  
When you take trips, turned heaven-wise  
And I stay back again

Always too strong-willed,  
But placed on a shelf.  
Can't be proud of yourself,  
'Cause it gets people killed.

You never learn,  
You always teach.  
Nothing to no one.  
Like feeding a leech.

One step ahead and two steps behind  
That's where you must be, hidden from light.


	2. Theme: Losing hope

There's no reason to try  
And swallow the last light,  
'Cause in the night it shines the brightest.

If the world destroyed you  
And your dreams don't come true,  
You will soon see we're all the kindest.

It's not time to give up yet,  
The moment to leave.  
Conditions unmet  
And too much for all to grieve.

When everything is black and blue  
And no one has been there for you  
Just stretch your arm and take my hand.  
We'll help the world to understand  
What it nearly went without,  
What sacrifices had occured.  
Without making any sound  
Instead of being fin'lly heard.

Just stay.  
This, you shouldn't throw away.  
What's to learn from blowing the candle out?  
When there is so much to be proud about.  
To show and feel and laugh and grow and say.  
To love.  
If you'd choose to pull the break.

You're too close, my heart is sore  
I can't see you anymore

Maybe it's me  
The trust I tore  
To shreds, pieces  
The fear eases  
As I scream  
"No more"

Don't you hear?  
"No more"  
This makes me tear  
Up the walls, home  
It's all just foam  
In a sea of make-believe

I've been hoping for a start  
But instead I found the end  
Not enough to break my heart  
And yet, time couldn't mend  
The black hole you left behind  
When you turned into pure light


	3. Theme: Lying

I can't help but lie  
About all the things that I  
Can't seem to leave behind  
It's a state of mind.

It's a total collapse  
Of all the best  
Indulge in naps  
What I want is rest

A liar at heart  
Change is so hard  
Causing more sparks  
Hidden by dark

  
This day sucks  
It was screwed  
Always blocked  
Couldn't rule

Made a statement  
Formed ideas  
May seemed distant  
Had my fears

Hey, I can't talk straight  
With them here  
'Cause their hate  
Wouldn't disappear

I talk too much  
But say too little  
Fall in love  
But heart's too brittle  
Feel too soon  
And let it rest  
Like a loon  
Who only jests

Who. Never. Tells. The. Truth.


	4. Actual song-like stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... there was this person. Making horrendous songs, with way worse lyrics than even the stuff I keep doing.  
> So I wanted to change the lyrics of their songs, to make them actually kinda good.  
> And long story short, the new songs are so far away from the originals, in tone, theme, conclusion, etc. that you'd never know what song(s) they used to be originally.  
> Besides one. Because that one song had a REALLY bad line and I wanted to keep it and make it vaguely good, y'know? (Point being, the things taken over word for word are "I just wanna be on Tik Tok", "Been a while since I've seen you", "Tried to stay away from you" and "You tried to stay away" - they're underlined because of that.)  
> So... here we are. Two weeks later and with four things that resemble complete song-lyrics, I guess.  
> ....  
> Have fun?

**[Intro]**  
The truth is just so easy  
I want you for myself  
Yet talking makes me queasy  
Have placed you on a shelf  
That I can't reach on a good day  
Knew dreams were unreal anyway

 **[1st verse]**  
I saw you sitting over there  
Just completely unaware  
But I can't see us getting far  
If you keep hogging the bar

And I can't even see your face  
Much less walk through this place  
To stand by you and leave a mark  
So you leave into the dark

Is it bad I wish you loved me  
To wish I had your key  
When I can't call you anything  
And know there's no red string

 **[Chorus]**  
Never do I voice a "Hey"  
'Cause hoping's for the losers  
Your lack of number bothers me  
But this stuff leaves me lost at sea  
You wouldn’t call anyway  
And beggars can't be choosers  
We offer no transparency  
And that is at least half on me

 **[2nd Verse]**  
Reputation does precede you  
But I cannot stop my heart  
It thinks you must feel all this too  
While I know it's not quite smart

I just keep on coming around  
To see you still stand right there  
I’m still hoping you will notice  
Just how much it is I care

Is it bad I wish you'd need me  
When you’re just a fantasy  
I'm stuck on you and can't be freed  
Should finally take the lead

 **[Bridge/Pre-Outro]**  
That's much more than we ever had  
Is it really all that sad?  
That’s much more than I ever said  
Is it really all that bad?

I still don't quite believe it's right  
Following your blinding light  
It took so long to face this sight  
Guiding me into the night

 **[Outro]**  
And time will help get through to you  
Give me my chance to try anew  
I doubt myself but face my faults  
It's time I quit these self-doubt cults

Less "what if you will hate me?"  
More "what if I'll make your day?"  
Either one I'll only see  
Once you know I'm here to stay

**[1st Verse]**  
They didn't think I’d pop off  
That I would give it my best shot  
And told me "just knock it off  
Face it: a star, you're simply not"

You know where this goes, I think  
Tell you that no, I didn't sink  
Did I make it? Who's to say  
But I sure wasn't thrown away

 **[Chorus]**  
And people laughed right in my face  
Called me "a stain to be erased"  
Made me feel like their doormat  
Can't say that they failed at that  
They really wanted me to hurt  
And for a while that surely worked

 **[2nd Verse]**  
I’ll give a clear picture here:  
The things I did were not revered  
By strangers, friends, _anyone_  
Who didn't think abuse is fun

When you defend your mistakes  
Call them tiny, rightful outbreaks  
Sadist’s hate fixates on you  
Because it's bad, but you are too

 **[Bridge]**  
Until I drew out all the pain,  
The mocking hate and everything  
The moments of pure disconcert  
And finally I hit "invert"

 **[Outro/3rd Verse]**  
So I saw the full context  
I _understood_ the passionspeak  
What it was, not just critique.  
And knew what had to happen next.

It's my moment, I believe  
Will now take off and leave my grieve  
With whoever caused it first  
Who wasn't right, whose words were cursed

**[Intro]**  
I'm real skinny  
Oh, so mini  
All the boys tell me I'm pretty  
They all say I'm itty-bitty  
But just wanna see my -

 **[Pre-Chorus]**  
But if you really care for me  
Love my mind, not just my body!  
But in this world of social need  
You only love what's on tv  
And I wanna be on Tik Tok

 **[Chorus]**  
Take my time to build my stock  
Get their money 'round the clock  
This might be their biggest shock:  
Don't spend my days sucking on -  
'Cause I just wanna be on Tik Tok

 **[Verse]**  
They always call themselves my fans  
But can't help tryn' to keep me down  
Can't keep the goods out of their hands  
But then they argue with a frown

"All I want is to protect  
This star I love so much"  
But I'm no fucking object  
And I can't stand your touch

 **[Pre-Chorus]**  
If you'd care then you would listen  
When I list what I am missing  
"You just got your nose to powder"?  
Dude, I'm not a fucking flower!  
And don't wanna leave my Tik Tok

 **[Outro]**  
Men always say they love you so  
But then they lie and snitch and blow  
That's why I go for girls instead  
With them, I know where I am at

**[1st verse]**  
Been a while since I've seen you  
Changed, though never wanted to  
I heard you have a new chick now  
And got a little kid in tow

Do they know where you come from?  
The things we've seen, what we've done?  
I hope they do, it's fair to you  
To have a wife that sees you through

 **[Pre-Chorus]**  
The worst, the best, the rest between  
With joy and love, in good esteem  
And know that I'm no good at that  
When I saw you I broke a sweat

 **[Chorus]**  
Because the bad is in my veins  
Uncontained, it all remains  
With me, throughout thick and thin  
The same way no one's ever been

 **[2nd Verse]**  
Tried to stay away from you  
Which was hard, but also good  
All I wanted was attention  
Never cared how I was mentioned

But did care about you, is  
What I realized back then  
Though I get, to you that's news  
I never showed what was within

 **[Pre-Chorus]**  
You tried to stay away as well  
And now we're here - and time _did_ tell  
You're good and pure, you always were  
While evil's something I prefer

 **[Outro]**  
It makes me sad, because you're gone  
But I am bad - and done is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REMEMBER: Underlined text=questionable copyright. So if you wanna avoid all potential issues, change those lyrics for some different ones.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, only reason I'm not orphaning this, is to prove that yes, this really is free to use.  
> So please have mercy on my poetry-skills in the comments. I'm completely aware that they're not the best, you don't have to tell me.


End file.
